


Movie Night

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Seriously nothing but fluff, Sleepy Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Super dumb prompt idea but like Carol dragging you to bed really forcefully because she’s really tired and wanted someone to hold while she sleeps because it would make her feel nicer?





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You sit down on one of the couches in the theatre room. You and the other Avengers had decided to have one your movie nights, one of your absolute favourite activities you all did at the Avengers facility. Though it was already a frequent thing, it had almost become tradition to have a movie night whenever any of you would return from a mission, which was the case tonight. You would all usually wear your sleepwear and just spend quality time together, and it turned into a warm welcome for any Avenger returning from a difficult mission.

You sit on the couch and grab some popcorn from the bowl you place on your lap, waiting for everyone else to make their way in. Thor is already lounging on one of the other couches, Nat at the other end of the couch he’s on, and Sam is sitting comfortably on a beanbag, happily shovelling popcorn into his mouth.

Some of the Avengers returning from the mission earlier in the day had already retired to their rooms for the night, including Bruce, Tony and Peter. You’ve been told it was a tough mission, so you aren’t surprised they’re all exhausted. The second your eyes landed on Carol, almost a week after you last saw her, you could see the exhaustion on her face. You’re actually a little surprised she hadn’t gone to bed when the others had earlier.

Everyone starts making their way into the room and finds a spot to sit or lay. Steve and Bucky walk in and sit down on either side of you, and you smile cheerfully at them, though you can’t help but feel a little disappointed that Carol will now be unable to sit next to you. And speak of the devil, Carol walks in with Wanda and scans the room looking for you.

When her eyes land on you, they soften for just a second before she’s glaring at the men next to you, who are both completely oblivious. You smile apologetically at her and offer her a small shrug, and you see her sigh before she drops herself down between Thor and Nat on the other couch. Her arms are immediately crossed and you can’t help but chuckle a little at how cute she looks when you see the pout on her face.

After everyone’s settled and the movie starts, you smile and enjoy watching the movie, but you can’t help but look over at Carol every few minutes, her pout remaining on her face literally the entire time. Steve and Bucky are definitely entertaining to sit next to on movie nights but after almost a week without Carol, you have to admit you would rather be sitting next to her right now.

At the end of the first movie, a couple people head to bed. Looking at Carol, you can tell she would probably want more than anything to go sleep, but she stays sitting on the couch. Steve and Bucky stay as well and Carol sinks further into the couch she’s sitting on, huffing as she does so.

Partway through the second movie, Steve and Bucky both start to get noticeably tired, having been two of the Avengers returning from the mission that day. At some point, you rest your head on Steve’s shoulder and you can feel Carol’s eyes on you from the other side of the room. You know she’s fully aware nothing would ever happen between you and Steve, but you can also tell how displeased she’s been the whole night at not being able to sit next to you and cuddle.

When the movie is over, Steve yawns loudly and you lift your head from his shoulder as he stands from the couch.

“Alright, I’m beat. I’ve gotta go to sleep.” Bucky, Sam and Wanda all stand up too, stretching and yawning as they all agree with Steve and say their goodbyes before heading to their rooms. It doesn’t even take a second before Carol is on the couch next to you, her thigh pressed against yours as she sits as close as she can to you.

“Oh hey, baby,” you greet her, giggling at the annoyed expression she wears on her face. She wraps her arm around your shoulders and brings her lips to your temple for a soft kiss, resting her head against yours.

“Oh my god, just pick one already,” you hear Nat exclaim, and you look to see Thor carefully going through every single movie he sees trying to find the perfect one. You chuckle at them before turning your head to look at Carol. Her eyes are already on you, but it’s obvious how hard she’s struggling to keep them open.

“You’re not going to bed?” She asks you. She speaks softly but you can hear the raspiness of her clearly tired voice.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna watch another movie.” Carol huffs before she leans into your side, resting her head in the crook of your neck. You place your hand on her waist and softly squeeze her side to get her attention.

“Carol, why don’t you go to bed? I’ll be in there as soon as the movie’s over.”

“Mm. I want you to come too, though,” Carol whines into your skin.

“Ooh, kinky,” you hear from the other side of the room and look at Nat who smirks at you and Carol with a teasing wink in your direction. Carol lifts her head from you to glare at Nat, grabbing a cushion from the couch and throwing it in her direction, missing completely and hitting Thor instead. Nat snorts with laughter as Thor looks up with a forlorn expression on his face.

“Wow. Your aim is fucking terrible when you’re tired.” Carol scowls at Nat and leans more of her weight back onto you, wrapping her arms tightly around your waist. You know that especially after coming back from a mission, Carol doesn’t like to sleep without you next to her, and even though you do want to watch another movie, you know Carol will eventually get her way.

Thor finally decides on a movie, some rom-com you’ve never heard of before, and you lean into Carol’s touch contently as it plays. Nat grumbles about the movie selection while Thor watches the screen with a smile on his face, and you quietly chuckle at them both as Carol starts letting out sigh after sigh, her impatient huffs of breath hitting your skin. When you give her no reaction, she shifts her body and lifts her head to watch you.

You wait a moment before taking your eyes from the screen to look at her and you frown and bring your hand up to trace the pout of her lips with your thumb.

“Carol, you look exhausted. Please go to bed, baby,” you say gently and her tired eyes blink slowly as she grabs your hand that’s already at her lips and presses a kiss to it.

“Only if you come with me.”

You sigh, your eyes dropping to look at Carol’s lips before they move across her face and reach her eyes again. You feel your resolve dwindle and Carol must feel it too as she takes your silence as acceptance and tiredly grins at you, dragging you to you feet with her. You manage to quickly offer a wave goodbye over your shoulder to the remaining Avengers before Carol leads you out and towards your shared room.

Luckily you were both already in your sleepwear from the movie night, though you’re sure Carol wouldn’t have cared either way, because as soon as you enter the room Carol pulls back the covers on your bed and slides underneath them, holding them up in invitation for you to join her. Of course you do, and Carol immediately has her arms wrapped around you, pulling you back against her.

After a moment, Carol breathes out a content sigh against your skin and places the softest kiss to the back of your neck before she settles against you and lets her body relax into yours.

“Are you happy now?” You ask in a slightly teasing tone. You smile at the pause Carol takes, aware that you were only slightly making fun of her for literally dragging you to bed.

“…Yes.”

You chuckle and feel Carol smile against you, her hands moving underneath your shirt to press you even closer to her, and it’s not too long after that you both fall asleep with smiles across your faces and your bodies pressed together.


End file.
